


Don Corneo's Hell House Whores

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Genderswap, Hooker TF, House Vore, Strap-On, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Cloud and Aerith get a taste of what happens when somebody ends up inside the Hell House, and come out as changed and eager whores.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 15





	Don Corneo's Hell House Whores

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 26.

Things were looking pretty grim for Cloud and Aerith. They had been fighting their way through the Underground Colosseum, knocking out anything that Corneo tried to send their way. All so that they could win a dress for Aerith so that they could rescue Tifa from the Don’s awful clutches.

Unfortunately, whether he knew of their plan or not, the Don had managed to throw a wrench into their plan. He demanded that they face down one of his precious pets and really test their mettle. They thought they could handle what he’d throw at them, but then they actually stood face to face with the unnatural structure.

“That’s… That’s a house, isn’t it?” Aerith asked aloud as the two combatants stood before the strange looking building, only for her to back away as she noticed it trembling and shifting in response to her stares. “No, wait, that’s not a house at all!”

Cloud remained firm as he stepped in front of the brunette. “It’s an enemy, focus!” He shouted, bringing his blade up to guard as a metallic fist suddenly came flying out of the side of the house. It was a powerful enough blow to push the SOLDIER backward, forcing him to grit his teeth. “He really wasn’t kidding when he called it Hell House…”

“Well, if it’s a house, then I bet we can burn it!” His companion exclaimed as she held her staff up high, casting a Fire spell in an attempt to burn away the wooden supports of the thing in front of them… doing absolutely nothing in the process. “Eh?”

The greatsword-wielding man narrowed his eyes. “If it’s not weak to magic, then melee should do it.” He dropped his defense for just a second, narrowly weaving around another punch from the other side of the house as he tried to slash it with his oversized blade. Which didn’t yield much of a result, in fact it barely made a dent in the bricks that composed it. “Or it could take it. That’s…”

“Cheating!” Aerith cried out in frustration, puffing her cheeks out. “What kind of enemy can just resist everything?!” She tried to fire off yet another spell, turning up the heat this time as to try and see if a stronger burst would do the trick. No dice, the embers flickering weakly off the side of the house and causing even more frustration to vibrate throughout the magically-inclined girl’s body.

While she continued to stomp around in annoyance, Cloud’s eyes were making sure that it wasn’t trying to do anything sneaky. When the Hell House’s front door suddenly opened to reveal a slimmer and more flexible hand, he was quick to dash in front of his companion to make sure she wouldn’t be caught off guard. “Stay focused!”

Right as he tried to reprimand her, the hand shot out and grabbed him instead, making him aware of his own shortcomings. He tried to guard somebody when the house likely had him in mind the entire time. He didn’t even get a chance to strike back at the hand before it violently yanked him inside, the door closing behind him and leaving his companion alone and vulnerable.

“Cloud!” Aerith shouted as she ran closer to the door, slamming her fist against the wooden surface. “Let him go, you stupid house!” She shrieked as she charged another fire spell, this one as strong as she could possibly make it. In her surprised and angry state of mind, she didn’t even try to consider any alternative way of fighting the enemy. She just tried to overpower it manually…

What she couldn’t see didn’t reassure her, as the man’s cries started echoing from within. At first, they were those of pain. Then they gradually shifted into something more resembling pleasure, before a pinch of femininity was added and the cries sounded like the man was about to have multiple orgasms, all at once.

If one could see inside, they’d be able to see the mechanical arms playing around with his body, having ripped away his clothes the second after he got restrained. A few arms equipped with syringes started filling his chest, his stomach and his hips with some sort of substance that quickly eroded any sense of masculine muscle definition, melting it away and replacing it with curvature that wouldn’t look out of place on a woman that sold herself for cheap. Whether it was the wide hips that oozed experience, the stomach that had been tattooed with a tally of how much Gil he had made, or the breasts that were pushing out from his former pecs, he now looked more like a woman than a man.

The changes didn’t stop there, as two additional hands started washing away at his hair, filling it with some sort of strange-smelling shampoo that filled the house with a beautiful scent that fogged up his mind. The more those almost-cartoonishly oversized hands pushed and prodded away at his scalp, the less he resisted his treatment. The less he tried to fight back, the more his hair grew until it was long enough to be tied into one long braided ponytail that reached all the way down to his ass, where it could nicely stay tucked in between his expanded buttocks.

While Cloud’s mind continued to fade away from the shampoo that was washing his brain, his body got a few extra touches added. The tally tattoo on his tummy was nice, but it didn’t really fit unless he had the proper tools to play with. Another pair of syringes slowly sank into his family jewels, injecting them with a potent compound that immediately went to work. He reared his head back, letting out a scream of pure ecstasy as he had his last male orgasm, cum weakly dribbling out of the tip of his cock as it shrunk in a matter of mere moments. He couldn’t even see straight as the pleasure fogged up his mind, all while his former cock sunk into his crotch and turned into a pair of pristine and wet feminine lips.

His mind soon came completely undone, as he couldn’t even identify himself as a male at this point. He had the pussy of a woman, he had tits that would put any other girl to shame, and a pair of hips that could be compared to even the most experienced prostitute. He, no, She was a hooker beyond hookers. A fact that was emphasized as the Hell House’s magical mechanics turned her Buster Sword into something much more fitting for her, a set of strap-on panties with a dildo the size of her forearm on both sides. One for her pussy, one for the girls she’d be breaking for the Don.

The last thing Aerith heard before the door opened once more was the eerie giggle from the transformed SOLDIER’s lips, as she quickly jumped back to try and avoid potentially getting grabbed by the hand like he had. When that hand didn’t come, she peered into the space behind the door, before gasping in mild shock…

“Ehehehe…” Cloud licked her lips as she stepped out of the Hell House, wearing nothing except for her new ‘Buster Strap-on’ and a pair of pasties shaped after the Don’s smug mug on her nipples, which didn’t even cover up the whole area of her areola. Her breasts, heavier than her head, bounced from side to side alluringly as she giggled, as she casually used one hand to play with the oversized and braided ponytail hanging down to her hips. Combine that with the ‘0’ tally on her belly and the “DON’S WHORE’ emblazoned on her thighs, and you got yourself a mockery of a former man. 

The newly transformed whore drooled a little as she stepped towards her former friend, swaying her hips from side to side as the fake ‘sword’ between her hips throbbed thanks to the other side of the dildo scraping away at her sensitive insides. “You look like a real snack, girl… I think the Don’ll love a new pair of legs like you, once you’ve been touched up by the Hell House.”

“Snap out of it, Cloud!” Aerith tried to shout at her as she brought her staff up in self defense. She wasn’t afraid to fire off spells at the former man, as long as it’d keep her safe. Who knows, maybe she could even burn away all of that awful stuff and return him to normal. Then she could laugh all of this off..!

Unfortunately for her, despite the changes that the SOLDIER had gone through, it didn’t make her slower or weaker at all. Before the brunette even managed to fire off a single spell, she found herself with a fist punching straight into her stomach, leaving her winded and vulnerable. “Silly girl, you think you’re made for anything except strutting your stuff.” Cloud chided her, tsking as she casually ripped off the clothes that covered her body before tossing her onto her shoulder and walking back towards the Hell House with her brand new prize.

The magically-inclined brunette tried to speak up and say something, anything to struggle against the hold of the woman that she had considered a friend. Only to get a rough spank across one of her exposed cheeks every time she shifted too much. It was excruciating to feel such tender and arousing pain run through her body, and it made her poor nethers gush with juice as her inner masochist was being awakened. All thanks to a little bit of rough handling by a woman much stronger than her.

Cloud suddenly got an idea, grinning as she carefully ran her fingers along the side of her oversized strap-on. “I think I wanna try out this little gift the Don gave me, while you get your makeover. Don’t worry, it’ll make the entire thing feel even better!” Her giggling didn’t make the brunette feel any better as she rang the decorative doorbell on the front of the Hell House, causing the door to open and invite her in.

Instead of stepping inside and getting another few additions to her makeover, she instead yanked Aerith off her shoulder and slammed her back against the floor, causing the arms within to get ready to remake her. All while grinding that oversized metallic rod against the slickened-up lips between the girl’s thighs, feeling her own vaginal canal clench up in anticipation. “Mmmmm… It doesn’t get any better than this, breaking in a bitch for the Don!”

The screams from the brunette echoed throughout the house. Caused by a combination of the needles that sank into her breasts and the rod that speared into her pussy, her transformation into another whore had already begun. Her breasts, reasonably sized for her age, quickly ballooned out into prominent G Cups, bouncing firmly against her chest with every thrust that she received from her former friend. Every thrust worked its magic, making her mind loosen further and further from the pleasure.

As her fall continued, she received the same kind of brain-and-hair washing treatment that her friend did, but instead of bothering with a braided ponytail, hers was left undone to rest against her back, letting her achieve a different kind of mature feel. Otherwise, the bodily treatments she received were very similar, as a tally was added right above her pussy to show how much Gil she had earned for the Don, while a notable amount of width was added to her waist and her hips thanks to another couple of injections. With a pair of lady-killers like those, she’d attract both men and women, regardless if they originally planned on buying a round with her or not. And Cloud was busy making sure that she lived up to her new image, as she kept pounding away at her wet and slutty hole, breaking in the new goods.

Thoughts of her former life, her friends and anything that wasn’t important to her new role as a whore quickly washed away as the hands kept running through her hair, adding a few stripes of red to her brown hair to make her stand out just a little more. All the while, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. The combination of everything made it hard to keep herself hanging on, and as soon as she felt the tip of her fellow whore’s ‘sword’ push up against her cervix, well, she couldn’t handle it any longer.

Aerith let out a loud and powerful scream, cumming out any remainders of her former self as the mechanical arms added the final touch to her thighs. A matching set of “DON’S WHORE” tattoos, so nobody would dare treat her or Cloud the wrong way. They were the Don’s, and if he found out somebody roughed ‘em up, the punk would join ‘em after a trip inside the Hell House.

The changed whore with the Buster Strap-on licked her lips and pulled out of her former friend-turned-fellow whore, giggling. She didn’t need to say a thing, merely hold out her hand to help the other whore back onto her feet…

Her brown-and-red-haired companion giggled back, juices still drooling out of her broken-in lips as she kissed her blonde whore-friend on the cheek. Neither of them cared about anything besides themselves and the Don anymore, thanks to the thorough scrubbing the Hell House had done on them. Even as they showed off the goods to the spectators and the mechanical monster whirred into inactivity, not a single solitary thought wasn’t focused on making cash for their Don.

Thus, the Don lost two thorns in his side and gained two new whores, who were eager and willing to sell themselves for his profits. Maybe next time, he’d try and see how that Tifa chick would turn out after a turn inside the Hell House...


End file.
